1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sound broadcasting apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable electric horn for broadcasting songs which are electronically stored within the horn and for broadcasting live sounds over a microphone connectible to the horn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sound broadcasting apparatus provide a useful way for communicating speech, music and other sounds to people. To provide such a broadcasting apparatus which is also versatile creates the need for a device which is portable and which can broadcast both live and recorded sounds. So that a variety of recorded songs can be broadcast with clarity, such a device needs to be sophisticated enough to provide appropriate tempo, pitch and volume controls for accurately reproducing the sounds.
The device also needs to be sophisticated enough to control itself once a recorded segment has been selected for broadcasting. This need includes providing a device with means for automatically controlling the duration which each element within the selected segment is broadcast.
Although the device must be sophisticated, it must be relatively simply constructed so that it is portable and easily maintainable. The portability and easy maintainability needs of such a device raise the further need for using solid-state integrated circuit memories to store the recorded sounds in the sound broadcasting apparatus.
Some devices have been previously proposed in attempts to meet one or more of these needs. One such proposal is a simple public address system including a microphone, a power amplifier, and a loud-speaker. Systems which have included electronic memories have also been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,349 in the name of Takase discloses an electronic music box having a memory which is proposed to be energized in a predetermined manner by output signals from a pulse generator. The contents of the memory cells are arranged in a given melody. During the proposed operation of this device, output signals from a musical scale signal circuit and signal level selection circuit are supplied to a loud-speaker to generate sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,097 in the name of Strangio discloses a computer-aided musical apparatus and method. The Strangio patent proposes that electronically stored coded data be successively released in correspondence with the successive notes and the rhythm of a particular musical composition. The proposed apparatus for accomplishing this includes means for decoding the stored data, converting the stored data into oscillating electrical signals, and converting the electrical signals into broadcasted audible tones.
Another proposed electronic device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,240 in the name of Ando to include a binary counter which is cleared when the counts within the counter reach integers representative of a melody.